Abigail Bartlet
Dr. Abigail Ann 'Abbey' Bartlet, M.D., was the First Lady of the United States from 1999 to 2007. She is the wife of now-former President Josiah Bartlet. Abbey is commonly known as a world-class physcian. She is portrayed on the show by Stockard Channing. Biography Early Life Abbey was born to John and Miranda Barrington on February 13, 1944. She is a life-long native of New Hampshire. Raised a Catholic. Her parents currently live in Massachusetts. University of Notre Dame Abbey double majored in anatomy and physiology. Graduated summa cum laude in 1966. This is an impossibility. Notre Dame didn't admit women until 1972. Meeting Jed While attending Notre Dame, Abbey met the young Jed Bartlet. Jed,at the time, was studying to become a priest with the Roman Catholic Church. Despite this fact, Abbey and Jed developed a strong relationship. In her second year of study, the young couple decided to "christian" in a romantic relationship. The couple married in 1967, approximately 32 years before the Bartlet Presidency. Harvard Medical School After Notre Dame, Abbey was accepted to Harvard Medical. After 8 years of schooling, she graduated with the Class of '74 and receieved her M.D.. At the time, Jed, received his Ph.D. in Economics at the London School of Economics. Dr. Abigail Bartlet Her specialties are in internal medicine and thoracic surgery. She began practicing medicine some twenty-five years before the start of the series, and is on the staff of both Boston Mercy Hospital and Columbia Presbyterian Hospital. She is Adjunct Professor of Thoracic Surgery at Harvard Medical School. Becoming a Mother Abbey is mother to: * Liz, born in 1969. * Ellie, born in 1974. * Zoey, born in 1980. First Lady of New Hampshire Abbey served as First Lady to her home state of New Hampshire from 1991 to 1999 when Jed became Governor. During this time, Abbey visited children's hospitals and worked to raise funding for the state healthcare system. First Lady of the United States Abbey became to nation's First Lady on January 20, 1999 and served in this capacity until January 20, 2007. In 2003, Abbey was temorarily removed from her position as First Lady when Jed resigned after the kidnapping of their youngest daughter, Zoey. Three days later, after Zoey was returned, Abbey reassumed the role of First Lady. In 2004, she gave testimony on Capital Hill for her strong support of the Equal Pay Act(EPA) and the Equal Rights Amendment(ERA). Abbey also took action to edit U.N. resolutions to ensure that all forms of prostitution were made illegal, whether it be forced prostitution or not. Abbey has stated, on more than one occasion, that she believes a national health care system would highly benefit the country. During her time in office, Abbey often visited the Kennedy Center and the Lincoln Memorial. Abbey left with an approval rating of 87% with the American people. MS Scandal To protect the secret of her husband's multiple sclerosis, Abbey gave the President doses of betaseron, which helped keep his MS in check. Her decision to medicate her husband, in violation of several American Medical Association rules, caused her to decide to give up her medical license for the duration of her stay in the White House. Despite this fact, Abbey volunteered at the Johns Hopkins University Hospital. After the White House Upon the Bartlets leave from the White House, the couple returned to Manchester, New Hampshire to live a quiet life. Abbey organized fundraising for the Josiah Edward Bartlet Presidential Library. Jed went on to negotiate a peace with an ambigiuos international conflict in Sri Lanka. Resume Education * 1966: University of Notre Dame, Double Major- Anatomy, Physiology * 1974: Harvard Medical School, M.D. Work History * 1975-1981: Staff Member, Boston Mercy Hospital * 1981-1991: Staff Member, Columbia Presbyterian Hospital * 1985-1990: Board Member, Metron HealthCare * When First Lady: Adjunct Professor Thoracic Surgery at Harvard Medical School * When First Lady: Volunteer, Johns Hopkins University Hospital Political History *1991-1999: First Lady of New Hampshire *1999-2007: First Lady of the United States Bartlet, Abigail Bartlet, Abigail